Wreck-it Time With Felix and Ralph
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Felix the Hero and Ralph the Bad Guy are met with a third zombie attack! And now, trapped in a room with Turbo the Ice king, Princess Vanellope, Lady Calhoun, and a special guest or two, they have to figure out a way to get rid of the zombies, and maybe even deal with some personal issues along the way! Two or threeshot, most likely. Romance, no slash or femslash.
1. Zombies, Again

**Allo. I know, I know…I should be working on Parents. Don't hate me; no, don't you dare!**

**Anyway, I got the inspiration from a pic of Cy the Bug and Turbo the Human fistbumping I saw on Tumblr. Sooo…eh, why not?**

* * *

**Here are the characters in the format of Adventure Time: Wreck-it Ralph (and a comment from myself)**

**Finn: Felix (This one was fairly easy, I mean, both are adorable, both are heroic, and both have names that begin with F. Voila!)**

**Jake: Ralph (Jake is the edgier of the two in AT, and as Ralph is the "bad guy" of his video game…yeah. Plus, his hands are special and stuff.)**

**Princess Bubblegum: Vanellope (Another easy one (come on, princess of a candy kingdom?), but not as easy cuz Felix isn't in love with Vanellope, but Finn's in love with PB…whatevs, I'm not really a Finn/PB shipper anyway…)**

**Marceline: Lightning (She's an OC, but not mine, it's mentioned in the disclaimer. I chose Lightning because I may or may not be a tiny bit of an Ice King/Marceline shipper and I think that this OC is ****_made _****for that peewee racer. Btw, this is set before Turbo knows she's alive, and it's a bit altered. She and Turbo had a spat, and then she ran off. Great Mushroom War happened, he thought she had no way to survive, put on the crown, and lost himself like the Ice King. But Lightning had been turned into a vampire by then and survived. She met our heroes and learned of the Ice King's existance and made our heroes promise to let her tell them at the right time.)**

**Ice King: Turbo/King Candy (I love Turbo, don't judge, and Ice King is funny. And think of a whole horde of Cybugs…all named Gunther…)**

**LSP: Taffyta (Both annoying, vain, and popular. Also, the thought of Taffyta hanging out in the forest, alone, eating beans. Bwahaha.)**

**Beemo: Q*bert (I had to think, "Who's got a cameo in here…?" Good job, me, picking a character who doesn't use English. *bangs head on wall* Stupid. Stupid.)**

**Lady Rainicorn: ****Calhoun (Okay, MAJOR personality difference here. I really only chose Calhoun cuz she and Felix are going to replace Jake's relationship with Lady. And Lady is friends with the princess.)**

**Peppermint Butler: Sour Bill (Both are hard candy butlers for the princess of a candy kingdom. Buut…PB is nicer and more adorable that SB. Aw well.)**

**Other Princesses that are occasionally kidnapped by the Ice King: Sugar Rush racers (Now, some have been genderblendered, so Turbo does not wish to marry them. *ulp!* Sorry. Just threw up in my mouth a little. Turbo is just being all "I'm the only racer" and blah blah blah…)**

**And each character is going to be a mix of their Adventure Time and Wreck-it Ralph persona. And they may even be switched around a bit to fit better. Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, the fic, and the parody of Marceline's/Lightning's song. Adventure Time and Wreck-it Ralph belong to their respective creators, and Lightning belongs to Mia Vann. A big thanks to her, by the way, for letting me use Lightning!**

**So, yeah! This is going to be totally stupid, I already know, but enjoy! Peace.**

* * *

Felix and Ralph were enjoying some time with Lightning, the vampire queen, at their treehouse. She had brought her axe guitar to play while Felix sang. Well, that is, until they figured out that Felix had an atrocious singing voice. So, Lightning sang and played guitar, Felix beatboxed, and Ralph decided to play drums…with his hands. Good thing he knew Donkey Kong, who had plenty of congos that he could lend to the wrecker. The girl cleared her throat and began.

_"_La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground, la da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound, I'm gonna drink the red from your stupid face, I'm gonna..."

She broke off for a moment, considering what to do. She screwed her face up, took a breath, and began again.

"Sorry I don't treat you like number one. Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little fans do. Sorry I only get in your way. Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I'm sorry that I exist. I forget what landed me on your blacklist, but I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so why do I want to? Why do I want to..."

She broke off again, shaking her head. "Ugh! Lost it," she growled.

"Man," whistled Felix. "He must have really hurt you bad."

"Eh, I'm a big girl. I can manage. And plus, I can always drink his blood if I feel like it," she snickered, showing off her fangs.

"Eh," whimpered Ralph. "Put those away, they make me uncomfortable…"

Lightning stuck out her tongue, but obliged. "You baby." She tilted her head, looked through the window, and groaned. "I gotta go, guys. There's some candy dude at the door and I do _not _ feel like talking to people. Later." She soared out of the door, the candy person looking up and getting a chill.

"Eeeh…Felix! Ralph! There's zombies again!" cried the little candy creature.

"Whoa! You sure, Starchy?"

"Yup, yup, Starchy's sure, all right. And Starchy know he ain't gonna be infected a _third _time, nope! Starchy's su—" He was cut off by a zombie Cinnamon Bun with wings flying off with him.

"Aw, what? It's like when Calhoun and I made that second potion and put it on the zombies…" mused Felix.

"Yeah! We gotta get to Vanellope quick before the zombies do!" cried Ralph. The pair took off running towards the candy kingdom.

* * *

Vanellope was drawing while waiting for a science project to come out of the oven when she noticed. "Hmm?" she asked, looking up. She screamed when she saw a zombie smack the window. "Eeew, not a_gain_! Gross!"

Ralph and Felix burst through the door and slammed it shut behind them, their backs pressed to the door.

"Hi, guys! Seems we've got zombies!" called Vanellope in a panicked voice.

"We've heard," replied Ralph. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna hide and make an antidote," replied Vanellope, grabbing Ralph's hand and dragging him along. Felix followed.

They eventually arrived in a little room full of science experiments. "We're here~!" sang Vanellope.

"I remember from the last zombie attack," moaned Felix. "I got taken over and bit Calhoun. Yeck."

"Yeah, yeah, let's—WHAT THE HECK?!" shrieked Vanellope suddenly. She had thrown open a closet door to find Turbo curled up, hiding in fear.

"Sorry. I was just hanging out here and…"

"Ugh, you creep. You better be lucky we're hiding from a zombie apocalypse," huffed Vanellope. "And don't even think about trying to kidnap me."

"I won't. Honesty, it's as if you think I try to kidnap you every chance I get."

"You do," hissed Ralph, ready to strangle the little racer.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Vanellope, I'm scared, finish up soon!" whined Felix.

"I'm working on it!" cried Vanellope.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it~?" sang Felix, earning him a smack from Vanellope.

"The pizza man. Who do you think?" asked the familiar voice (Calhoun's) sarcastically.

"Um…No…um..Light…ning…?" asked Felix. Everyone else groaned and facepalmed. Turbo looked confused and was about to ask something, but Calhoun spoke before he had the chance.

"What? No! Calhoun, you idiot!"

"Oh! Hi, Tammy!"

The door flew open and "Tammy" darted forward, shut the door, walked up to Felix, and smacked him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"A lot," said the little man sadly, pulling out his hammer and making himself better. "It's pretty, I don't know why you don't like using it…"

"You already said it, it's pretty. _Too _pretty, it makes me seem weak…"

"I just _hate _to interrupt, but we've still got a zombie apocalypse to avoid," yawned Turbo. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I still have my notes from the last few times," said Vanellope brightly. "Let's use tho—" She was cut off by a figure crashing through the window.

* * *

**Oh, what did I do?! Started another in-progress fic?! UUUUGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!...Don't answer that.**

**It's…it's not even that good…Oh well! Too late now! I'll not make it too long. Just a two- or three-shot, probably. Hope you like it…ugh…**

**Update: Sorry, I bet you were expecting a new chappie when you saw that it updated...there were just a few mistakes I needed to correct. I'll try to update sometime soon, no promises. .**


	2. The Culprit and a Friend

**Ugh, you must hate me, I was all "I'll update soon" and I didn't! I'm sorry. I will try to update…sometime again…this year…I hope. ANYWAY! Thanks for the reviews, guys, you're great! Yup, you are~! This chappie is probably mostly dialogue, sorry if it's dumb!**

**Disclaimer: Mmkay, Wreck-it Ralph is Disney's, Adventure Time is Cartoon Network's (I think), and Lightning belongs to Mia Vaan. Yeppers, enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone screamed and hid. Everyone but Lady Calhoun.

"AARGH DIE ZOMBIE SCUM!" she shrieked, pulling out her gun and running towards the figure. She froze when she realized it was a dummy. "What…"

"It's not even alive! What gives?" questioned Turbo. He stepped forward and noticed a piece of paper on it. He picked it up, read it, and turned pale. Well, paler than his skin already was. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Calhoun, too, turned pale. "Not him again…" she breathed in a hushed voice.

"Who? I'm dyin' over here!" whined an impatient Vanellope. "Lemongrab? The cookie? The…" she clapped her hands over her mouth and whispered, "It it…is it The Lich?"

"Oh, no! Definitely not _that _bad. Whew, no. But it's still pretty bad. It's…Ricardio."

"Aw, man, that dumb heart guy again?! Why didn't you just kill him in that cave?" groaned Felix.

"Shush! What does the note say?" said Vanellope.

"It says, 'Hahaha, Princess, I'm not through with you yet. I've set off zombies throughout Ooo, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! You'd better surrender to me quickly or I'll send Gunter to eat your friends and each one of your precious zombies! Love, Ricardio.'"

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!" cried the little President, only to be held down by Ralph.

"Don't do anything stupid. All you need to do is cure the zombies…"

"No! He's got the Cybugs with him!"

"Oh, yeah, which reminds me! Ice King! I thought you had those things under control!" shrieked Calhoun.

"Hey, don't point fingers at me…" whined the racer.

"What are we going to do?!" cried Felix. And, as always, when someone cries this phrase…

Suddenly, in the gaping hole in the wall, a familiar vampire was flying, upside down. "Whoooa! You guys _see _this? There's like, these giant mutants banging on your front door. It is _craaazy_, son! Oh?" she added, turning right-side up for a moment before flipping back upside down. "Aw, man. _You're _here."

She was referring to Turbo, who was gaping at her. "Li—Light—_you're alive?!_"

"See, I didn't want to do the whole confrontation thing for like…another 1,000 years…or anything…"

"How did you survive the Mushroom War? I was sure you'd died!"

"Well. See _theeeese_?" she asked with a grin, pointing at her fangs. "Ya. Some guys turned me into a vampire, and kaboom! I live forevz. Y'know…unless I eat too much garlic. Or get a bad enough sunburn. Or…yeah, you get the point."

"So, you were just gonna _not tell me _for a bunch of millennia? What the heck?!" fumed Turbo.

"I only knew _you _had survived because of Felix and Ralph!"

"WHAT?! You…you knew my best friend who I'm secret—I mean, my best friend—was alive and you didn't tell me?!" cried Turbo, turning on the two heroes.

"Don't kill us, man, she made us promise not to tell!"

"GYAAH, SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" cried Calhoun. "You'll scare the babies!"

"Babies…?" asked Ralph.

"Oh, yeah, hee, that time after Vanny beat Ricardio…um…we found out that Calhoun was preggers!" giggled Felix.

"Okay, then," said the wrecker.

Lightning floated into the room. "Sooo, are these bugs a problem or something?"

"Yes!" breathed Vanellope. "We need to get rid of them—"

"NOOO! NOT MY GUNTERS!"

"…Okay. We need to get rid of the guy who is controlling them. Ricardio."

Lightning blinked. "Okay. Who's Ricardio?"

Turbo spoke up. "I kind of tried to use a potion to take control of Vanellope's heart so she'd lose the heart to race, but ended up losing control of mine. It somehow fell in love with Vanellope, don't ask, and tried to cut out her heart and marry it. I was eventually able to get him back in my chest. A long time later, I discovered that he'd still been self-aware, but it was too late. Ricardio escaped my body and tried to get Vanellope to marry him, only to have her beat him up. I got a new, synthetic heart, so I guess Ricardio began plotting and hit on an entirely catastrophic plan: this." He handed her the note.

"Dude…eww," breathed Lightning. "That dude's your _heart_." She jumped up. "EWW! THAT DUDE'S YOUR HEART!"

"Yup. So we need to take him down!" cried Vanellope, jumping up as well. "Let's do this!" She stuck her hand out in front of her. "You guys in?"

"Yes, ma'am!" cheered Felix, putting his hand on hers.

"You know it!" added Ralph, putting his hand in.

"Count me in," said Calhoun with a grin.

"Turbo-tastic!" cried the Ice King, adding his hand.

"Eh, whatever." The vampire placed her hand in.

"Yup, let's do this!" cried Vanellope as everyone lifted their hands up.

"Okay," said Felix, "I have a plan. It'll take a group effort, and you all need to listen to the whole thing before jumping to conclusions. Now, here it is…"

* * *

**Haha, if you want to hear the plan, you'll need to wait for the next chappie! And. Um. I, um, also kind of need to think of what the plan actually is. OKAY! Those of you waiting for romance, it'll hopefully appear in the next chapter. Who? Pssh…I'm not telling you. Peace.**


End file.
